gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Jouishishi
The Jouishishi are a loose confederacy of swordsmen whose goals are to overthrow the government and/or the expulsion of the Amanto. They were both the recurring antagonists and protagonists in the Gintama setting. Operations In order to reach their goals, they will resort to any means to get their message across. These means can include kidnappings, bombings, murders, and media propaganda. The first three are usually focused on anything government or Amanto related while the last is to influence civilians to their cause. It is implied that in many cases, they are funded by businessmen, government officials and even some Amanto organizations. They may be well connected enough to be aware of any information they come across, whether it involves any government movements or what is going on with any other rebel groups. History When the Old Jouishishi lost the Joui Wars ten years before the start of the series, some members scattered across Japan and secretly tried to gather dissidents to continue the fight. During the years, they will constantly plague the bakufu with their terrorist activities. To the point that four years before the start of the series, the bakufu formed the Shinsengumi to curtail any Joui activity, which is mostly concentrated in the government's base city, Edo. Since, Joui activity had constantly ebbed and flowed. Members It should be noted that the Jouishishi are a loose organization of swordsmen and as such may not always see eye to eye in their goals. Due to having no hierarchical structure, there are many groups within that try to destroy another to become stronger or for a purge. Not all human terrorist groups are Jouishishi. Moderate Factions Katsura Faction This faction is the only recurring protagonist Joui group in 'Gintama'. They are led by one of the famous Old Jouishishi named Katsura Kotarou sometime after Katsura left the Joui Wars. They were originally an extremist faction until its leader met another famous Old Joui, Sakata Gintoki, who like some of the other Joui veterans, decided to move on. Katsura's group then becomes more moderate, wishing to change the government in a more peaceful way and to protect Edo from any other terrorists who wish to destroy it. | TB2= | TB3= | TB4= | TB5= | TB6= }} 'Extremist Factions' ''Kiheitai'' This faction is the only recurring antagonistic Joui group in Gintama. Like Katsura's Faction, they were formed by another famous Old Joui named Takasugi Shinsuke. He reformed the group after the original Kiheitai was mostly wiped out during the Joui Wars. Their only goal is the destruction of Japan by any means due to the belief that the country has become corrupted thanks to both the Amanto's influence and the country's own inner failings. | TB2= | TB3= | TB4= | TB5= | TB6= }} Kaitendou They were introduced wishing to assassinate an Amanto Official who was revealed to have ties to the Harusame. They were defeated by the Shinsengumi. Mamushi The leader, Banzou, owned a toy factory that takes in former Joui. In reality, they were building bombs in the form of Justaways. The Shinsengumi and the Yorozuya Gin-Chan stop them and destroyed the factory. A remnant Mamushi decide to use the remaining bombs to destroy the Terminal, but they are accidentally thwarted by Gintoki and Hattori Zenzou. | TB2= | TB3= | TB4= | TB5= | TB6= }} Tengudou 天狗堂 They held Terakado Tsuu and other women hostage, demanding the Shinsengumi release their comrades along with said forces' disbandment. Once again the Yorozuya and Shinsengumi put an end to their activity. Soukaitou 創界党 The original leader was Tendou Koda until he was killed by the Shinsengumi in the Rokkaku Inn incident. They originally planned to set fires around Edo as a distraction so they can assassinate the Shogun. The first division led by Okita Sougo charged in Rokkaku Inn, there was 36 catastrophic death between the Soukai and Shinsengumi which only Tendou Soutatsu, Okita Sougo and Kamiyama survived. Soutatsu would become the next leader and plans to kill Sougo for revenge by using Rokkaku Kirie, whose father was one of the deaths. | TB2= | TB3= | TB4= | TB5= | TB6= }} Akatsuki 暁 Tanaka Kohei, also known as Kohei the Manslayer, is the leader of the Akatsuki faction. He was surrounded by 40 Bafuku Officials and was able to kill 7 before being captured. | TB2= | TB3= | TB4= | TB5= | TB6= }} Blues Crew They tried to take over Great Edo Hills building along with Matsudaira Kuriko and others as hostages. Matsudaira Katakuriko and Katsura worked together to take them down. Check It Out They used to be a thug gang that dissed the Bafuku with their rap but after continued strife and expansion, they transformed into a group of radical rebels. The Shinsengumi and their rival force the Mimawarigumi, with the help of Gintoki, bring them into custody. | TB2= | TB3= | TB4= | TB5= | TB6= }} Hyadaruko They disguised as police to kidnap Tokugawa Soyo but failed due to the interference of the Yorozuya. 'Others' | TB2= | TB3= | TB4= | TB5= | TB6= }} Trivia * They are based on the Shishi, a group of mainly anti-bafuku activists during the late Tokugawa Shogunate period. __INDEX__ Category:Content Category:Organizations